1973
Events on his new position]] *14th January - Samir Rachid is born in Morocco. *15th January - Alf Roberts is chosen as the next Mayor of Weatherfield. He asks Maggie Clegg to be Mayoress and Len Fairclough to be Deputy Mayor. *5th February - Maggie Clegg turns down Alf Roberts's offer to be his Mayoress, worried about what would happen to the Corner Shop. *7th February - Annie Walker accepts Alf Roberts's invitation to be his Mayoress. *26th February - Hilda Ogden hosts a "Barbara Cartland"-style birthday party. *5th March - The residents are evacuated to the Community Centre following the gas leak in No.1. *21st March - Albert Tatlock puts a stop to Beattie Pearson's "blackmailing" of Jerry Booth. *26th March - Deirdre Hunt turns up for a party at No.11, much to Alan Howard's horror. *16th April - Annie Walker forces Betty Turpin and Bet Lynch to finish decorating the living room of the Rovers in preparation for a forthcoming visit by the retiring Mayoress of Weatherfield. *25th April - Elsie Howard and Norma Ford call in the health inspectors after they find that Stan Ogden has let No.13 become infested with vermin in Hilda's absence. *30th April - No.13 is fumigated. Hilda Ogden returns from a few days away to find the operation in progress, and is furious that someone reported Stan to the Health Inspectors. *2nd May - Albert Tatlock and Jerry Booth abandon their attempt to walk the Pennine Way when Albert learns that his friend Herbert James has died. *7th May - Alf Roberts and Annie Walker are installed as Mayor and Mayoress of Weatherfield. *14th May - Ena Sharples' great-nephew Tom Schofield arrives in the UK with the news that her brother Tom Schofield, who she last saw in 1965, has died in his sleep. *21st May - Len Fairclough asks Rita Littlewood to run his new business investment - a newsagent that will come to be known as The Kabin. *23rd May - Minnie Caldwell meets The Duke of Bedford at Woburn Abbey. Billy Walker leaves Weatherfield. *11th June - The Kabin opens its doors for the first time. Rita Littlewood interviews Mavis Riley for the position of assistant and offers her the job. *13th June - Mavis Riley starts work at The Kabin. *4th July - Bet Lynch is badly beaten up and left in the alley behind the Street. It is later proved that Norman Leach was behind the assault. *18th July - Elsie Howard supposedly goes to visit Sheila Crossley in Sheffield but in reality goes to London where Dennis Tanner has been jailed for robbing a pensioner. *25th July - Elsie Howard is knocked down by a taxi in London, visiting Dennis Tanner there in prison without the knowledge of anyone back home in Weatherfield. *August - Damian Ogden is born. *8th August - Alan Howard discovers from the police that the missing Elsie is in London, unconscious in hospital after having been knocked down by a taxi. *27th August - The residents of the Street have a men versus women bowls match with the men taking the prize. *29th August - The women of the Street put on a cabaret drag show in the Rovers. *3rd September - Deirdre Hunt begins her job as secretary at the Builder's Yard. *24th September - Ray Langton chats up Tricia Hopkins (First appearance of the character and her mother Vera Hopkins). *3rd October - Elsie Howard moves to Newcastle. She would not return to Weatherfield for three years. *15th October - The Barlow twins come back to the Street for the first time in two years in order that they and Janet Reid can get to know each other. *29th October - Unknown to anyone in the Street, Ken Barlow and Janet Reid are married while away in Scotland. Back in Weatherfield, Ena Sharples collapses in the snug of the Rovers with a heart attack. *31st October - Ken and Janet Barlow return to the Street from Scotland and announce that they are now married. *5th November - At a community bonfire night supervised by Alan Howard, one of Ken Barlow's pupils, Mark Hillkirk, is badly injured when a spark lands in a box of fireworks and sets them off. *7th November - The Barlows have a slightly belated wedding reception in the Rovers. *19th November - Shelley Unwin is born. *28th November - Albert Tatlock proposes to Minnie Caldwell. He thinks that they should marry for financial reasons. Minnie decides to ask her friend Ena Sharples what she thinks before answering. *5th December - Stan and Hilda Ogden celebrate their 30th wedding anniversary. *17th December - Stan and Hilda Ogden meet their son Trevor's family for the first time, as well as Damian, the grandson they never knew they had. They discover that Trevor told his wife Polly that his parents were dead. See also *Coronation Street in 1973 *Category:1973 episodes External links *1973 at Wikipedia Category:1973